


don't cry over spilled tea

by hyungsobbing



Series: pour the tea, please [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, I'm like T(ea)T(ea), M/M, i love tea pt 2, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungsobbing/pseuds/hyungsobbing
Summary: "Why is everyone so hot?""Must be the global warming."pt 2. of pour the tea, please





	don't cry over spilled tea

Woojin wakes up to a very loud rendition of ‘Me, It’s Me’. For a moment he thinks that he travelled back in time to the filming of Produce 101, but as pokes his head out of the huddle of blankets on his bed and as the singing becomes clearer, so does the singer(s). 

 

Seongwoo and Jaehwan are headed his way, with a guitar strap over Jaehwan’s back and Seongwoo reaching the high notes effortlessly. Woojin goes back under his pile of blankets, but they’re cruelly ripped off by Seongwoo, with Jaehwan screeching, “The last person to wake up is Woojin, Park Woojin!” And he strums the final note of the song.

 

Both of them grin at him, and he almost curses. Today was their first day of filming for their second music video, and the previous night they had set a rule that the last person to wake up had to clean up after breakfast.

 

“Breakfast first,” Woojin mumbles, slowly swinging his feet off the bed.

 

“No more breakfast, you woke up too late. Clean-up time!” Seongwoo sang, clearly too happy about seeing Woojin suffer.

 

-

 

Soap suds slid down his elbows and Woojin rested his arms on the sink. Elevens pairs of cutlery and bowls were definitely not easy to wash. He was pretty sure Daehwi had purposely stained the side of his bowl with dried-up cornflakes just to spite him and the glass of milk that had turned rancid overnight had probably also been Daehwi.

 

“We’re leaving in five!” Sungwoon called from the living room. He hears a crash coming from upstairs, and a muffled yelp followed by a thud.

 

Woojin groans and looks at the pile of unwashed dishes in the sink. 

 

He hears a pair of footsteps at the doorway and turns around, but he hears Jisung-hyung before he sees him. “Woojin, do you need a hand with those dishes?”

 

“Yes, please.” He exhales gratefully. Jisung stands beside him and it’s quiet, the only noise being the occasional clinking of plates. He really wants to ask Jisung-hyung if he’s okay—a quiet Jisung can only mean that he’s either thinking really hard, or setting up a really elaborate prank on Woojin, and both of those meant imminent trouble for Woojin.

 

But Jisung is a terrible actor anyway, so it would’ve made more sense to send Seongwoo after me, he reasons to himself.

 

Jisung interrupts his internal musing (finally). “Woojinnie, how are you doing?” Woojin blinks. This is awfully out of character from Jisung, a hyung who more often then not spends time teasing him than mothering him. Woojin likes to think it’s because he’s mature enough to not need any fussing on Jisung’s part.

 

“Fine, why?” He replies cautiously.

 

“Are you sure? Daehwi has been telling me about you and…Hyungseob,” Jisung continues washing the plates, but he could see a hint of a grin on the side of his face. He definitely wasn’t as a good of an actor as he fancied himself as.

 

Woojin groans (again) and says, “Hyung, you know Daehwi is making things up. Hyungseob and I haven’t talked since Produce 101 ended.” 

 

“Exactly!” He hears a whisper and whips around to see Daehwi hiding under the table, watching them with rounded eyes.

 

Jisung doesn’t hear Daehwi and continues, “Exactly! You and him were so close back then, what happened?”

 

“Nothing, we don’t talk anymore.” Woojin mutters, continuing to wash the dishes.

 

“I’m sure he wants to talk to you! Isn’t your ‘anniversary’ coming up soon?” Woojin had no idea how he could hear the quotation marks in his sentence, but he could and he couldn’t say he liked it very much.

 

“I don’t know if he considers this an anniversary, it’s just our first year of knowing each other…” Woojin trails off. Did Hyungseob consider this an anniversary? Was he even aware that today was their ‘anniversary’? 

 

“Woojinnie, you should just take this opportunity to meet up with him! Who knows, you two might actually,” Jisung pauses to make some very questionable gestures with his hands (that Jihoon tells him later on, was a way of telling them to just get together already). “You have the entire of Wanna One rooting for you, if that helps!” 

 

Woojin spins around to see Guanlin peering around the doorframe of the kitchen, with Jinyoung, Jaehwan, Seongwoo and Daniel leaning over him. Seeing Woojin glaring at them, Guanlin stumbles and falls (mostly because of the weight of his groupmates on top of him) and they all land in a human pile of limbs on the floor. 

 

Daehwi is laughing silently at them from his place under the table, and Woojin turns his glare to Daehwi who doesn’t seem to care that Woojin is currently trying to kill him with his stare alone.

It didn’t really help, Woojin thought.

 

“Kang Daniel, get your elbow out of my mouth!” Seongwoo splutters.

 

“Why was your mouth open anyway?” Daniel pushes himself off the floor with the ease of a dancer, winks at Woojin and saunters away calmly from the mess on the floor.

 

“Thanks hyung,” Woojin doesn’t think he’ll actually listen to Jisung, but he smiles at Jisung anyway. Jisung ruffles his hair fondly and Woojin complains about his soapy hands but leans into his hand anyway.

 

“Ew, feelings. Get away from me.” Jaehwan grumbles from under Seongwoo.

 

Jisung dries the last plate and produces a box out of nowhere. “Here, take this as a token of luck.” Woojin notes him struggling to keep a straight face, and cautiously takes it from his hands.

 

“This—this is just a box of lucky charms.” Woojin sighs.

 

“I can take it back!” Jisung complains.

 

“No, I’ll keep it. Thanks again, hyung.” Woojin pockets the box and dries his hands on the towel.

 

“Kids these days,” Jisung sighs, but Woojin knew better as Jisung hides a fond smile behind his sigh.

 

“Where are all of you? It’s been twenty minutes and we’re already fifteen minutes late!” Sungwoon-hyung yells frantically, running into the kitchen to see the unmoving human pile on the floor and Woojin with his soap-splattered shirt. 

 

“Why do I even bother,” He backs out of the kitchen, grumbling to himself.

 

-

 

“I’m quick at math.” Hyungseob creeps up on Euiwoong and drapes himself over his shoulders, peering down at his work.

 

Euiwoong jumps in his seat but recovers quickly, scowling at Hyungseob and covering his worksheet. “I don’t need your help, you failed math when you were ten.”

 

“I’m quick at math!” Hyungseob insists, trying to push Euiwoong’s hand aside to look at his paper.

 

“Okay, what’s 11 times 23 minus 152?” Euiwoong asks. He wouldn’t be surprised even if Hyungseob couldn’t get this elementary-level sum correct.

 

“Three!” Hyungseob replies immediately.

 

“That’s not even close,” Euiwoong dismisses with a wave of his hand. Hyungseob really was ridiculous.

 

“But it was very quick!” Hyungseob grins cheekily.

 

“This is why Woojin-hyung will never accept you. So lame,” Euiwoong mutters under his breath, turning back to his work.

 

“Woongie!” Hyungseob pouted. “I have serious things to ask you!” He unravels himself from around Euiwoong and sits on his bed heavily. 

 

“What.” Euiwoong mumbles.

 

“What should I do about Woojin?” Hyungseob flops back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

“Marry him,” Justin suggests as he walks into the room and pushes Hyungseob towards the wall and squeezes next to him.

 

Euiwoong frowned at his labelmates who were still sweaty from the dance practice. “Get off my bed, go shower.”

 

“Not as if you’ve showered!” Justin retorted.

 

“Yeah, we can smell you all the way from here,” Hyungseob pinches his nose and fake-gags.

 

“Actually, I have.” Euiwoong decides the best way to chase them out is to ignore them, and he returns to his math homework.

 

-

 

“…And my classmate was like, woah, that’s so cool! Can I have your signature?” Justin boasts.

 

“But I have a bigger fanclub! The other day, a whole group of two girls and one boy walked up to me and the ten of them were like, oppa sign!” Hyungseob gushes.

 

“That’s three people, not ten, you dumb shit.” Justin remarks snidely.

 

Hyungseob frowned, raising his fingers to count. “One…two...oh.” He frowns again. “Whatever.”

 

Euiwoong furrows his brows at the worksheet. “Shush,” he tells them absently.

 

“But why would a boy say ‘oppa sign’?” Justin laughs at Hyungseob’s outright lie.

 

“Don’t assume his gender! He can call his idol whatever he wants,” Hyungseob defends.

 

“You just said ‘two girls and one boy’, Seob,” Justin flips around to face Hyungseob.

 

“Right, and?” Euiwoong is starting to think that Hyungseob is just running out of reasons.

 

“Shush!” He hisses at them.

 

“So you’re a loser and actually have no fans.”

 

“That’s hyung to you, you little shit. And who was the one who got eliminated during the second evaluation rankings and who was the one who got into top twenty?” Hyungseob grins, obviously proud of his wit.

 

“That’s because the viewers don’t know how to appreciate true beauty because they’ve never had it.” Justin pouts.

 

“Shut up, you little flops!” Euiwoong tosses a pencil over his shoulder at them.

 

“You don’t have any talents other than looking cute.”

 

There was rustling and an ear-piercing screech. Justin probably lifted his shirt to flash his abs, Euiwoong thought.

 

“Put your shirt down and go to church!” Hyungseob shoves Justin off the bed.

 

“I have abs and you don’t!” Justin sings, clearly a bit too happy.

 

“Justin no.” Hyungseob looks down at him from Euiwoong’s bed.

 

“Justin yes!” Justin crawls back up the bed.

 

“Shut up!” Euiwoong and Seunghyuk scream. 

 

Wait, Seunghyuk? 

 

All of them look to the opposite corner of the room to see Seunghyuk with his face buried into the pillow. “What?” He mutters.

 

“There’s the biggest flop of them all,” Justin whispers very loudly, and Hyungseob nods his head so hard that Euiwoong starts to worry about it falling off.

 

-

 

“Filming starts in twenty!” The director shouts at the Yuehua boys. In a month’s time, they would release their debut video—the exact same time as Wanna One. All of them had protested about this. No one wanted to compete with their friends, and also wasn’t it obvious which one of them would rise up the charts?

 

But they still did it anyway, and that’s how they ended up in the countryside of Busan, watching as the cameramen and video assistant and the director ran around the set.

 

“Woah, everyone here is so hot,” Hyungseob marvels.

 

“I never knew country bumpkins could be so,” Justin fans himself theatrically.

 

“Must be global warming!” Jung Jung says energetically and all of them exchange a glance at the oldest’s innocence. Cute.

 

-

 

“Cut!” The director yells. “That’s a wrap!” 

 

“Wraps? Is that the kind of food that’s rolled up? Where?” Guanlin asks, looking around confusedly.

 

“There.” Seongwoo points to the Styrofoam box in the corner that they all knew contained an army of worms—they had used it during filming. 

 

Guanlin starts moving, almost zombie-like towards the box. 

 

Seongwoo and Daniel hunch over in laughter, and the rest of the members look at each other with expressions bordering on horror. No one moves, and Guanlin is literally an inch away from the box when—

 

“Stop! That isn’t food, Guanlinnie!” Minhyun catches his arm just as he’s about to open the literal can of worms. 

 

Guanlin opens it anyway, and jumps backwards as the box of worms topple over. Daehwi screams and starts to run like hell, followed closely by Jaehwan who’s screaming bloody murder at the retreating shadow of Guanlin.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung!” They all hear Guanlin yell as Jaehwan plows into him with all the force in his 2m 39cm body.

 

But, “where are the worms?” Jisung asks. There aren’t any worms crawling out of the box.

 

Woojin peers inside the box and starts to laugh hysterically.

 

“What?” Jihoon almost whispers.

 

He continues laughing, dipping a hand into the box. “Don’t!” Minhyun shouts, half torn between amusement and distress.

 

“They’re plastic.” Woojin deadpans, holding a very realistic toy worm in his hand.

 

-

 

“I can hear screaming all the way from here,” Seunghyuk lays an arm over his eyes, shading himself from the sun.

 

“Probably a group of teens,” Justin mutters darkly.

 

“Like you aren’t one.” Hyungseob shoves at Justin.

 

“They’re running towards us,” Euiwoong notes. True enough, there were 3 silhouettes racing towards the film site, and one of them rams headfirst into the tallest one, and the other trips over the pile on the floor.

 

“Definitely teens,” Seunghyuk says.

 

“Hey, doesn’t that voice remind you of Jaehwan-hyung?” Hyungseob tilts his head to one side.

 

“Who’s that?” Seunghyuk asks blankly.

 

“You stupid, dumb fruit loop!” The figures on the ground rolled around, the taller one almost curling up into a ball to hide.

 

“Jaehwannie-hyung?” Hyungseob mutters.

 

“Definitely.” Euiwoong confirms.

 

“Jaehwannie-hyung!” Hyungseob shouts, and Jung Jung winces.

 

It’s somehow amusing how all three figures look up at the exact same time, and their features are cast into relief by the setting sun.

 

“Jaehwan…Daehwi…Guanlin?” Hyungseob blinks.

 

“Who’re they?” Seunghyuk echoes.

 

A group of eight other people walk up behind the three of them, and one head of dark red hair is particularly bright in the Busan light.

 

“PARK WOOJIN!” Hyungseob starts running towards them, and the rest of the trainees exchange looks and decide to stay right where they were.

 

-

 

“Seobbie?” Woojin stares at the approaching blur on the grass. 

 

A second later, he found himself lying on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> pt 2 of jinseob!! i love jinseob. i also love tea and listening to tea. also lol whats what’s 11 times 23 minus 152 HEHEHEH
> 
>  
> 
> thank u for reading!!


End file.
